Reunion
by Ahrk
Summary: FemShepxGarrus, post ME3, rewritten ending. Filled from the masskink meme. "I followed your order, Garrus," she laughed, whispering. "I came back." Rated M for sexual content.


Figured I should post this here, finally. Been a bit since the original post on the kink meme, but here I'm hoping to continue on with further chapters into Shepard and Garrus' new life. Anyway, the original prompt was as follows:

_A few months after the end of the game, Shepard is thought to be long gone. Garrus is carrying on but never quite accepted the idea she was dead. There are rumors of sightings and one day Shepard shows up on the planet he now calls home, looking for him._

_Basically, anon wants a heartfelt post-reaper reunion, complete with slow, adoring and relieved "so happy to see you again" sex. Points for these two having a good old relaxing morning together watching the sun rise and cuddling. I think they deserve it._

.~.~.

Reunion

.~.~.

Garrus stared out the window, his eyes unfocused.

His thoughts were drifting. Caught in the storm of worry that had built in his gut ever since the end of the war. The storm centered around her. Was she alive? Was she stranded somewhere, like the rest of her crew_family _was?

They had made the best of their situation, since the Normandy's crash. Joker and EDI had promptly decided to settle on the very planet it had come to rest, simply moving from one home to another. EDI had fully integrated into her new body, and they had erected a memorial around the ship for all who had fallen.

He wouldn't allow them to put her name to it, though. And, even if he hadn't vehemently refused, he had a feeling that, deep down, they were holding out as well.

With most of the galaxy's fleets branching out from the Sol system to continue cleaning up after the invasion, it gave him time to decide what he wanted to do. All his plans, his hopes, they seemed to die with every second that passed. Every second that no news of his commander/lover/partner/life-mate surfaced.

He kept thinking back to the moment, in the crumbled building before the final battle. The one brief time he had her in his arms, that one stolen kiss before the end of the galaxy.

_There's no Shepard without Vakarian -_

Did she realize that he couldn't live without her? That there was no Vakarian without Shepard? The two years he believed her to be dead had been the worst. The mark she had left had changed him. He hadn't thought things through before her. He had felt that justice was its own reward, no matter who you ended up casting aside or cutting through to get there. She had shown him what really mattered.

He wouldn't admit to anything definite involving her demise. She had surprised him before, so he simply set himself to wait. Agreeing to remain with the crew on the new planet - now named Eden - he claimed a prefabbed home for his own, set a ways out from the main part of the new colony forming. Luckily, the planet's ecosystem had viable food options for both dextro and levo, though it wouldn't take long for proper nutritional food stores to find their way here.

His little home was perched near a cliffside that overlooked a beach. He could view the rest of the colony from where he was, and when he wanted to, have some privacy of his own. He had placed a window to look out over the horizon, towards the star of this system. The sister planet and the little moon made for breathtaking views, which drew quite a few colonists and tourists, and already many survivors were settling on this new world and enjoying the peaceful ties that had been made with other species.

Joker and EDI were frequent visitors, spending time with him, making sure he was eating right. He was sure that the rest of the crew was worried about him. They felt worried that he didn't seem to want to accept that she may have... he couldn't find it in himself to finish that. He had faced the universe once without her, and that had been hard enough.

Tali had come by, promising to show him her new home on Rannoch. He was happy for her and the rest of the quarians. They now had much more to live for, after the chance Shepard had given them. Tense bonds were being formed between the quarians and geth, who had now achieved an even higher AI status, but they were gradually relaxing into a symbiotic coexistence, somewhat like before and yet not.

Wrex had been by once, claiming that four of his offspring were to be promised to Garrus and Shepard, when she came back. He hadn't spoken it out loud, but he was grateful Wrex had said 'when' and not 'if'.

More than anything, he just wanted some news. The Reapers had simply died. No other words could completely describe it. They had shut down and ceased to live. No one was sure what other damage the Crucible had caused, but the sheer relief that their galaxy wasn't going to be destroyed made everyone drop their weapons and cheer. The Citadel was in the process of being moved back to the Widow system, and the mass relays were still active. So, that meant, whatever the Crucible had done, hadn't completely destroyed any old technology having to do with the Reapers. Just the Reapers themselves.

So where was Shepard? News of her should have been the first thing everyone heard. The one being in the galaxy who made it all possible, who brokered peace, when no one thought it possible, between factions that had centuries of turmoil between them. And still no word. Wasn't she on the Citadel? What happened to her after the Citadel folded back into its normal shape?

Garrus supposed no news was good news. News of finding her dead was, in his mind, so much worse. Didn't stop the sleepless nights dreaming of her. Lost, alone and calling for him to find her.

_And if I'm up there in that bar, and you're not -_

Wrex had simply laughed at his sorry state. "Don't worry about it, Garrus. A woman like that? She'll come soon enough. No one who changes the universe like that stays gone for long."

But Garrus just couldn't move, couldn't walk forward, until he was certain. Something was keeping him here, on this planet. The final resting place of the Normandy (well, the second, anyway), and he was sure if she were to ever search for him, this would be the first place she'd check.

He hadn't been down to the colony in about two weeks straight. It had been several months now since the Reapers' defeat. All he wanted to do was sit and wait, to see her face on the news; hear her voice as she verified that yes, she was alive and kicking. He had stopped answering messages from his friends a while back. He couldn't stand seeing the pity on their faces whenever they looked at him. He wouldn't listen as they tried to make him understand that she wasn't coming back.

Waking that morning, his hopes weren't any higher than before. His omnitool was set to alert him of any news story that had her name in it. News around and involving the commander was strangely absent. Garrus had surmised that Admiral Hackett may have been keeping anything from circulating. If she were alive, every reporter in the known galaxy would be smashing in her door for exclusive rights to cover what had really happened. Not one report was explaining just what was found on the Crucible's deck after the battle was over.

_You'll never be alone._

The turian sighed heavily, rising from his bed. Slipping into his casual wear (with a twinge in his heart, he realized it was the same clothes he had worn to her cabin before the assault), he padded out to the main room to view the rising sun.

Would she enjoy this view? he wondered. Was Shepard the kind of woman that enjoyed sunrises? He had seen her haunted look out her window in the loft when she had awoken from her bad dream, but he couldn't be sure it was directed at the stars above, or due to something else plaguing her entirely.

Stepping into the kitchen area, he realized he would need more food for the coming weeks. He hadn't been buying a whole lot, letting the rest of the colonists get what they need. Just enough to get by. Anyone who saw him offered him food, regardless of if he wanted it or not. They only had words of praise and thankfulness for him, but he felt he didn't deserve any of it. 'It wasn't me who saved all of you', was all he could think.

His omnitool flashed with a new message from Tali, but he ignored it. He didn't need to hear how she got everything she wanted, and he was left hanging. She had her homeworld, a chance at a life she never had before. She had friends in the geth, who were aiding her people in ways they never could have imagined. His only desire for the future was to spend it with Shepard.

Silencing the alert on his omnitool with a grimace, he stepped outside and started towards the colony. The weather on Eden was mildly warm, pleasant for all species. It had yet to be seen how far it dipped in the coming seasons, or if there were any storms they had yet to weather through, but the colony was steadily preparing for anything that might come at them. Many prefab apartment complexes were already constructed, and most tenants had no qualms about sharing space with different cultures and species.

'If only you could see how much you've changed us, Shepard.' Garrus thought with a forlorn look at a happy human family. They had invited an asari and her turian partner inside as he watched, all grinning and laughing together. Garrus admitted he felt envious; while everyone else got the happiness they wanted, he was left hoping beyond measure that some word would come of a certain human's fate.

Many looked up as he passed, waving and calling out greetings. He nodded his head in acknowledgement as he made his way towards the food store. If he had paid closer attention, he would have noticed the excited murmurs and cheering in some of the apartments.

Another message popped up on his omnitool, this time from Liara. He stopped mid-stride and stared at it. He supposed he should read it. Liara wasn't one to forgive easily if anyone ignored the Shadow Broker's messages. She had set up a base again elsewhere, monitoring the different species and governments once more, so any intel she had was important.

_Garrus-_

_Sightings have been reported past the Sol relay. Palaven and Omega confirms._

_Will contact you when I know more._

_-Liara_

Sightings? Sightings of what? His heart jumped in panic. Where there Reapers still? Did more come out from dark space, hiding in wait in case the first invasion failed? His breath rushed out of him, shaky. Glancing around, no one else seemed scared or worried.

An even greater realization made his heart beat faster.

_What if it was Shepard?_

.~.~.

Messages continued to pour in over the next several days. He read all of them, his hope reaching higher levels with each one that came.

_She visited me on Rannoch! Keelah she's alive, Garrus!_

_Yo, scars! Best be ready, here comes Lola!_

_Big Blue, why the fuck aren't you answering messages? Bite her hard for me, asshole!_

_Told you she would come back. Thresher maws have nothing on this woman, Garrus._

The sun had set not too long ago. Garrus paced back and forth on the back deck of his apartment, facing the beach. Joker and EDI were sitting on the bench nearby, watching him.

"C'mon, Garrus, it's only a matter of time before she finds her way here," Joker said. "So you can calm down and stop wearing a hole in your new floor."

"It would take Garrus pacing for 4.23 times his own lifespan to wear a hole in this floor, Jeff."

Joker patted EDI's hand. "I know, dear."

Garrus stopped, looking out over the expanse of water beyond the beach. He wanted to fly out and find her immediately. Knowing she was alive wasn't enough. He needed her scent, he needed to see her, he needed to hold her and feel her lips on his...

Growling in aggravation, he went inside to get himself a drink to calm his nerves. He wanted so badly to go and get her, to bring her here, to never let her leave his side ever again.

His front door chimed, and he snapped his head up, dropping the bottle of liquor on the floor. It shattered, sending glass and liquid everywhere, but he didn't pay it any mind as he sprinted for the door. This was it, it was her! The door whooshed open, and a human figure stood in the doorway.

"Oh, Garrus! You startled me."

Dr. Michel gave a nervous smile, while Garrus quickly deflated inside. He set his breathing back to normal and schooled his face as best he could. He was sure he had the look of a deranged man opening the door just now, and she really didn't need to know how desperate he was at the moment. He gave her a nod.

"Doctor, how have you been?" He winced at how dejected his sub-harmonics sounded, but she couldn't really hear that.

She gave a small wave. "Please, Garrus, I've told you to call me Chloe. I just wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing." She looked down in slight embarrassment, and Garrus shifted, a bit uncomfortable. She continued, "I also brought you some dextro-amino chocolate, I know how much you like it. You've been down for quite a while and I was worried."

She lifted the package and held it out to him, and for a moment, he wondered why he should accept it. It really wouldn't make him feel better. A similar occurrence involving turian chocolate popped up in his mind suddenly.

_"She gave you turian chocolate?" "She said she saw it and thought of me. Why?" "Watch yourself, Shepard."_

He shook his head slightly. He would never understand women, or what they were talking about. Silently, he accepted the gift, staring down at it as though it would answer any questions he had. Dr. Michel leaned down, staring up into his face.

"Are you alright, Garrus? Do you need anything?"

What I need is something no one else can give me, he almost answered. He blinked slowly, shaking his head. Stepping back beyond the doorway, he raised the chocolate.

"Thanks for this..." he trailed off for a bit, then smiled gently. "Chloe."

She blushed, fidgeting. "If you need anything, Garrus, I'm always here." She peeked up at him through her lashes, smiling.

"Geez, Garrus, I guess you don't mind your guests walking on glass shards and getting hurt." Garrus looked over his shoulder as Joker moved to sit in a stool at the breakfast bar of his kitchen, EDI already cleaning up the small fragments that were scattered on the floor.

"Sorry about that, I was a bit..." he looked toward the doorway where Dr. Michel stood. "Preoccupied."

Dr. Michel peeked around him. "I didn't realize you had guests. I'm sorry for dropping by unannounced." She bowed slightly, and backed up. "I'll be going now, sorry to bother you."

The doctor left, leaving Garrus with a raised eyeridge. He shut the door, walking back into the apartment, sighing heavily. He threw the chocolate on the counter, moving past EDI to open the fridge and pull out a fresh bottle of liquor. He snagged a levo beer that had been placed in his fridge a while back for people who visited and tossed it towards Joker, who caught it easily.

"So, Dr. Michel, huh?" Joker mused.

Garrus shook his head. "I don't know."

"Hey, chicks dig bad boys. And men with scars. Especially ones who save their lives." Joker grinned, uncapping his beer and beginning to drink.

"Oh?" Garrus chuckled. "So how did you rope EDI into a relationship, Mr. Badass Pilot?" He took a swig, leaning back against the counter as EDI finished cleaning up the alcohol on the floor. She stood, sending a look towards Joker that Garrus couldn't decipher.

"Well, I guess... she asked me, really. I was thinking about it, and hinting at it, but of course, she knows nothing of subtlety, and flat out asked me." Joker shrugged, smiling at his robotic girlfriend.

"Your hints were very noticeable, Jeff. Not just to me," EDI said. Garrus laughed, nodding.

"What? Hey, c'mon, did Shepard spill the beans that one time? If so, that's so not cool." Garrus stared down at his drink, still smiling gently, but his thoughts turning inward again. He could remember all those months ago, Shepard's own not so subtle hint that she wanted to sleep together. His mind immediately jumped to the date they had on the Citadel, on top of the Presidium.

_Well, here I am, exactly where I want to be. I love you, Garrus Vakarian._

"Garrus, you okay?"

The turian looked up, both human and robot were looking at him.

He sighed and set down his drink. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Think I'm going to head to bed, if you don't mind."

Joker nodded, shuffling himself onto his feet. "If you need anything, you know where to find us."

Garrus followed them with his eyes, watching them move out the door. He sat on the stool Joker had vacated, placing his arms on the counter and leaning his head down. His talons idly scratched along the liquor bottle, his mind wandering again.

_Maybe even find out what a turian-human baby looks like._

_I'm game. Though I think adoption's a better idea- biology might not cooperate._

She had wanted more, with him. She was agreeing to be with him as a family. As a partner for life. His head came down into his hands. He prayed to any spirits listening that she was unharmed, and hadn't changed her mind.

.~.~.

He was used to dreaming, but not anything like this. Deadened trees scattered all around him, the roots visible in some areas. The ground was dirty and covered in brown, crumbled leaves. The air was stagnant, and smelled like death.

He looked around, startled as he saw wisps. Or shadows, or something to that nature. They were in the shape of people. No definitive person, but there were many.

Whispers started, some close, some far off. He couldn't make out all of them, but some, he heard quite clearly.

_'Garrus.'_

A sudden, violent flare of red light had him yell out in surprise. It lit up an area fifty yards in front of him, a solitary figure bathed in the dangerous glow. She was kneeling, and her shoulders were hunched, her hands over her face. She was shaking, and he could hear echoing sobs emanate from her.

_'You'll never be alone.'_

He felt panicked suddenly, as if they shouldn't be here, in this forest, surrounded by these shadows. He tried to run to her, but something forced him to a slow pace, almost a crawl. He reached out his hand for her, the shadows suddenly moving closer all around him. Just as he clasped a hand over her shoulder, the dark forms made a circle around them, the red glare an eerie spotlight.

Her shaking had stopped as soon as he touched her. He leaned close to try and stand her up, to carry her away from this place. She suddenly gripped his arms, swiveling in his grasp and facing him. He gave a shout of horror at her face.

Her eyes were empty sockets, gouged out by red glowing hardware, her mouth open in a silent scream of terror or rage. The world shook as the blaring trumpet of a Reaper sounded right over them, dousing them in all-consuming blood red pain.

.~.~.

He was yelling loudly as he awoke and wrenched himself up, his eyes wide. It was dark in his apartment, and he gasped for breath in the lonely space. That dream... was he simply worrying too much? She was alive, he knew that for certain. But was she different? Was she changed by what had happened on the Crucible?

He threw the covers off his bare body, moving to sit at the edge of the bed, placing his head in his hands. He steadied his breathing, trying to erase the scene from behind his eyelids, her eyes glowing eerie Reaper red.

He shook his head clear, standing up slowly, walking to the kitchen for some water. Filling a glass, he took a long drink, slow swallows that brought cool relief to his innards. He held the glass near his chest, feeling the cool temperature seep through his plating. He idly wondered how long it would be before Shepard would find him. She was going from system to system seeing everyone, and it seemed they were pointing her towards Eden.

A tap at his door had him up and moving. Joker and EDI had probably heard him from their apartment, and wondered if he was alright. While he appreciated that they were checking up on him often, he wasn't about to go off the deep end or commit suicide for the hell of it.

He was already voicing his excuse as the door swished open. "Hey, sorry about that, was having a rough dream, but it-"

He caught himself, his eyes going wide at the figure standing in his doorway. His mandibles dropped as he stared, his heart giving a lurch.

She gave a tired smile, her eyes bright.

"Found you, finally."

.~.~.

He found he couldn't look away from her, as if she were an apparition that would vanish if he dared look at anything else.

Garrus stood, frozen, the warm night air carrying her scent towards him through the open door, her breathing just shy of laughter.

"May I come in?"

His eyes locked on to hers, noting her humor at his reaction. But he could see a desperation behind it, a need hidden. She seemed nervous. Was she afraid he had moved on without her? That he had found someone else to spend his life with?

His mouth was moving before he could stop it, his voice dry and cracking. "Do you realize... how worried I was... how long I've waited..."

Her eyebrows furrowed together, pain reflecting in her -normal, he noted thankfully - eyes. "I know, I'm sorry, it wasn't as if I didn't want to, I-"

He moved, quick as lightning, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her against his chest. He heard her exhale, shaky and just a second from sobbing, and he wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could.

"Shepard, I never stopped, never, I knew you would..."

"Garrus, I'm here, you're not alone..."

"Never?"

"Never."

He bowed slightly, bringing his arm under the back of her knees, and swept her off her feet. She gave a squeak of surprise, which was enormously cute and he would tease her about later, but right now he needed her in his space, in his arms. She had clung around his neck inside his cowl, nuzzling into the scarred portion of his neck. He purred to calm her, carrying her in while the door closed and locked.

Placing her on a soft chair, he turned on the light over his sleeping area, seeing her in proper lighting finally. Her face was unharmed, large deep shadows under her eyes giving her a haunted look even as she smiled up at him. She was in light armor, a heavy N7 jacket covering her upper portion. Combat boots covered her feet, and he could see a medical protective bandage on her left hand.

He pulled the jacket off her shoulders and down her arms, flinging it to a far corner as he ripped his talons into the latches for her armor. If she was against it, she made no move, simply allowing him to slowly bare her flesh.

She had a deep, dark bruise on her stomach, which arced around to her lower back on her left side, and he stroked a warm finger along the edges, watching the goosebumps rise on her soft flesh. It was beginning to yellow, which he remembered for humans meant it was healing, but even after all these months, it had taken this long to start?

A long jagged cut marred her right leg, and he took great care not to aggravate it when he swiped his hand down along it. She shivered, but not from cold, he knew. He pulled her up to her feet when she was naked, gathering her close, gently this time.

"Spirits, Shepard..." He could only whisper, still in slight shock that she was actually here, with him. Not a figment of his imagination, not a horror in his dreams. He dipped his head close, bringing their foreheads together. She sighed with relief, bringing her fingers up under his fringe, massaging the plates.

"I followed your order, Garrus," she laughed, whispering. "I came back."

He smiled, nuzzling his face into hers. "Yes, yes you did. I would have been very upset if you hadn't."

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, I hadn't exactly been awake for most of those months." Garrus nipped from her jaw to her neck slowly, taking in her scent and taste. She breathed, alive, in his arms. He relished it on so many levels.

"I forgive you, as long you promise to stay."

She pulled his head off her shoulder, staring straight into his eyes. He saw hope and longing and what he now knew was love.

"Forever?"

Smiling, he wrapped his hands gently around her sides, dipping her as he had on their date all those months ago. "Forever," he rumbled, bringing their lips together.

They took their time. It was slow and achingly sweet, and there was no need to rush. They had all the time in the universe, no stressful or suicidal missions to think on after all was said and done. He had her in his lap, her back against his chest. He busied himself with learning every single part of her folds, his finger busy teasing around that small nub that had her arching and gasping against him. She gripped the back of his head with her blunt nails, beginning to pant as he pinched one of her nipples, his rough tongue warming the skin under her ear.

She turned in his grasp slowly, pushing his shoulders down so he sank onto the bed. Climbing up over him, she allowed him to resume his exploration, dipping into her with a talon off and on as his mouth latched onto a breast, his tongue now lavishing on and around her nipple. She groaned, her lithe fingers finding his weak spots along his cowl and fringe, causing him to growl and purr in response, his plates opening readily for her.

She moved off him, letting him watch as she knelt between his legs, her soft touches and gentle squeezes around his aching flesh causing him to gasp. He could never get used to it, but they had their whole lives for him to try. He almost prayed he never would; that exhilarating feeling as she did something no turian woman could do would always take him by surprise. Her mouth came upon him, and he gave a keening cry. She drank in the noises he made, her tongue rubbing and caressing the ridge along the underside of him. His talons ripped into the bedding, his growling reaching louder levels the more she continued.

He felt her stop, and raised his head to watch her fish for something in her pockets. She came back with what he recognized as an antihistamine shot, which she promptly injected into her thigh before resuming her work on him.

"Now who," he managed before her mouth enclosed him again and he gasped loudly, "gave you that, I wonder?"

She hummed over him and he twitched his knees up, panting. Removing her mouth, she smiled, running her fist along his length and squeezing from base to tip. "Someone who didn't ask questions."

"Shepard, by the spirits...!"

"Garrus, I think we're well beyond you calling me 'Shepard' or 'Commander', unless you really like it. I think you should call me Jane," she whispered as her mouth took him once more.

He moaned, unable to respond as well as he'd like, his composure slipping fast. His talons found their way into her hair, and he scratched along her scalp, feeling her hum again and driving him further to his peak.

"Jane, I-I can't-" he tried to warn.

She gave a hard suck at his tip, and he howled as his release sprang up on him. His eyes opened in shock as she drank his essence, his hips twitching up relentlessly. He finished emptying into her mouth and promptly dropped boneless, panting and staring up at the ceiling.

"J-Jane, spirits..."

She giggled and climbed over him once more. "That's better. Hearing you say my name does things for me, did you know that?" He chuckled breathlessly, idly playing with her hair as it dipped down around her cheeks.

"If I had known that, I would have sent you dirty messages more often."

"I would have never gotten any work done, so maybe it was good you didn't."

He laughed, his length already erect and pulsing once more. His hands weren't idle, tracing her curves and pulling her flush against him, his cock rubbing against her entrance. They stared into each others' eyes, relief and love awash in both their expressions.

Shepard moved her hips, and Garrus' eyes rolled back in his head as her warmth enveloped him, feeling her breath gasp out against his face while he groaned. He ran his talons along her arms and down her hips, being careful around her still healing wounds, letting her be the one to start. She kissed his mouth, their tongues finding each other as she started off slow and sensuous.

They swallowed each others' moans and gasps, no frenzy in their movements at all. He dared not force her, still too fearful of opening her wounds or causing her bruises to renew. She would raise her hips almost to the point of him slipping out, and take him all the way back in again. He placed a hand on the soft flesh of her ass, squeezing lovingly as she nibbled along his mandible.

He crooned her name into her ear, arching against her gently, feeling the very tip of him reach her depths. She cried out softly, breathing his name over and over like a prayer. His other hand came up behind her head, holding her forehead to his as they grew closer, the coil winding tighter.

"Garrus, ah please!" "Jane..!"

Carefully, as much as he dared, he held a handful of her butt, driving her hips against his in sharp, shocking bursts. A few more deep thrusts and she wailed, finding her release, her walls clamping around him. Garrus moaned, the sheer relief and pleasure riding up his spine that yes, she was here, coming apart in his hands and her heart was pounding with his, all came together in a startling, strangely complete climax that left him gathering her close as sleep overtook him.

.~.~.

He awoke in increments, feeling coming back to his limbs. He felt so relaxed, so calm. So at peace.

He opened his eyes, the pre-dawn light coming in from the window. She wasn't in bed, which caused him to sit up, looking around. For a moment, he panicked, believing her return to be nothing but a dream. But his mind calmed when he saw her form through the window, sitting outside on the private deck facing the beach.

He rose, walking silently and slowly outside. Her eyes were peaceful, her arms wrapped around her naked torso. She turned her head as he came closer, and smiled at him lovingly. Garrus leaned down as he moved to sit next to her, nuzzling her forehead with his, gathering her into his lap so that her head leaned along his cowl.

"Hey," he murmured, "you found my favorite spot of the house."

His talons traced up and down her spine, her fingers moving under his mandibles in retaliation. She lightly scratched under his hinged appendages, causing him to purr.

"I like it here," she whispered. Shepard laughed. "Not exactly tropical, but a nice place to retire."

He rested his head on top of hers, staring out over the ocean as the sun slowly rose, bathing them in warm rays.

"Shep-.. Jane," he corrected, smiling to himself as he used her first name, "I would be a very happy turian if you wanted to stay here with me. Forever."

Shepard hummed, nuzzling under his chin. "I would be a very happy human if you'd allow me to stay." He could feel her grin against his skin. "We could even see what that turian-human baby looks like."

His eyes rolled skyward as he chuckled. "About that, we might need to get on that pretty fast."

"Oh? Why?"

"Wrex has promised us four of his kids when they're born."

"_Four?_"

He laughed loudly, pleased when she joined him a second later.

.~.~.

Hope you enjoyed! Oh! And a wonderful art!anon made some art to go with this! I'm so lucky! :3 Art is here, be warned, it is NSFW! - http:/ masseffectkink. livejournal. com/ 3710. html? thread= 8131198#t8131198 (without the spaces, derp.)

I will be updating this when I can, since I have a dozen other damn things I need to update :/


End file.
